1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in an image pickup machine, such as a video camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to allow to pick up an image while viewing the screen of a monitor display, a monitor display is mounted to an image pickup machine, such as a video camera, as in the conventional example. For example, in FIG. 1, a shoe engaging member 2 which is fixed to the lower surface of a monitor display 1 is brought into engagement with the top surface of an image pickup machine A, such as a handy type video camera. An output terminal 4 of the image pickup machine A is connected by a cable 6 to input terminal 5 of the monitor display 1 to display a video image on the display 1.
In the conventional example, the monitor display 1 is fixed to the image pickup machine with a viewing screen la oriented on the side of a viewfinder a of the image pickup machine A. If, however, an image is to be taken with the image pickup machine A located upwardly or downwardly relative to the eye level of an operator, it will be necessary for he or she to view the viewing screen in a slanting direction. It is, therefore, difficult to see the viewing screen of the monitor display 1.
In order to make the monitor display of the handy type image pickup machine lighter in weight, it is desirable to employ a liquid crystal display panel for image display. However, a twisted nematic type display panel currently being employed extensively has a given angle of visibility, making it sometimes difficult to view.